bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Surprised?! The Two Zabimaru
|image = |kanji = 恋次驚愕!? 2人の蛇尾丸 |romaji = Renji kyougaku!? Futari no Zabimaru |episodenumber = 234 |chapters = None |arc = Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc |previousepisode= Zangetsu Becomes an Enemy |nextepisode = Clash! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini |japair = August 25, 2009 |engair = December 11, 2011 |opening = Shōjo S |ending = Mad Surfer }} is the two hundred and thirty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai is confronted by the spirit of his Zanpakutō, and Muramasa enters Ichigo Kurosaki's inner world. Summary to Shunsui.]] In the Seireitei, at the 4th Division barracks, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku notes there are still no leads and tells a Riteitai kneeling in front of him to keep Shunsui posted on his findings. Agreeing to do so, the Riteitai moves away with Shunpo. As Shunsui thinks about what he has been told, the door opens behind him as 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake enters the room. Closing the door behind him, Ukitake asks Shunsui how it is going and if he has discovered anything new, only for Shunsui to deny this before stating he has not learned anything very helpful. Ukitake sits down as Shunsui says Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is still missing before asking Ukitake what is happening at his end. Admitting they are having a hard time, Ukitake reveals 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng and the Onmitsukidō are rushing to assess the situation and handle the damage done to each division. As Suì-Fēng has dozens of Onmitsukidō members move out, Ukitake says this allows them to mobilize their resources more efficiently. Elsewhere, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba and several other Shinigami run through a corridor. As Ukitake states he has dispatched all available divisions to capture each manifested Zanpakutō Spirit, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa walk through an underground passageway. 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira runs along a roof before jumping off as 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya stands on a high place and looks into the distance. Shunsui laments the situation of everyone trying to capture their own weapons as Ukitake reveals there is one more thing regarding 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who is still missing. When Ukitake reveals his Reiatsu has been extinguished, Shunsui says this is very strange. .]] Ukitake agrees with Shunsui as 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana states this sounds like a very unpromising state of affairs, startling Shunsui and Ukitake. As Ukitake stands up and greets Unohana, Shunsui says this is a surprise before claiming he had no idea Unohana was here. When a chuckling Unohana says she cannot believe Shunsui would not have sensed her presence, Shunsui admits Unohana frightens him with her insight. Ukitake asks Unohana how Rukia Kuchiki is doing, prompting Unohana to reveal Rukia's life is no longer in danger as Rukia and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura lie in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho. As 4th Division 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada tends to Rukia, Unohana reveals Rukia's wound is deep and she remains unconscious. Shunsui notes they should be grateful she is alive given the severity of her injury as Ukitake apologizes to Unohana for overrunning the 4th Division's barracks while setting up their command center. Stating it is alright, Unohana says they need to consolidate because they cannot scatter their military strength at a time like this. As Unohana says her division is ready to assist and will do everything possible to help with the situation, Shunsui states their top priority is stopping the Zanpakutō Spirits and their vicious rampage. Stepping forward, Unohana says the 12th Division requested test subjects to use in gathering further data before revealing she has arrived from 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's examination, greatly surprising Ukitake. When Unohana asks him if it is a problem, Ukitake denies this before admitting he is surprised that Unohana would comply with Mayuri's request, prompting Unohana to say they cannot be concerned with their ethics at a time like this before revealing the Zanpakutō Spirits have become completely independent of their Shinigami. Mayuri sits at his computer with his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, standing nearby as a surprised Shunsui listens to Unohana reveal the Zanpakutō Spirits could be lost forever if the Shinigami make a mistake when dealing with them. Meanwhile, two Shinigami report to 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. As one of them says North Block 12 has been checked and there is nothing to report, the other Shinigami states they did not find anything in South Block 75 and wonders how the Zanpakutō Spirits could disappear without a trace of Reiatsu before saying it does not make any sense. When the Shinigami wonders where they could be hiding, the other Shinigami turns to him and the Shinigami states they have to be hiding somewhere because they are not made of mist or smoke, only for Hisagi to admit they may have disappeared. When one of the confused Shinigami asks him what he means, Hisagi theorizes that the Zanpakutō Spirits may have changed after originating as Zanpakutō before admitting they may not be in their manifested state anymore. The other Shinigami asks him how they will be able to find them if this is true, prompting Hisagi to tell him to not sound so hopeless. appears in the corridor.]] Hisagi proclaims their existence as Shinigami is on the line as a flag flutters in the wind. When Hisagi says they must capture the Zanpakutō Spirits at all costs, the Shinigami agree as Hisagi notices the flag fluttering more violently before noting the Zanpakutō Spirits are coming to them. A black tornado appears in the corridor as the two Shinigami are cut down in front of Hisagi. As the tornado moves away, Hisagi tells it to come back here and states it has a sharp blade before noting this kind of speed and sharpness is not common. Hisagi states the swordsmanship does not look like any stranger's. When Hisagi notes the swordsmanship seems far too familiar, the wind around the tornado intensifies as the tornado begins to transform into Kazeshini, who chuckles. Hisagi recognizes Kazeshini, who states Hisagi has finally figured it out. Meanwhile, Renji walks past the debris of a destroyed building while noting he came here to find something. Cursing, Renji states there has to be a clue somewhere and recalls Byakuya being engulfed in blade petals and slammed into a building before wondering where he could have possibly gone. When Hebi tells him to give up, Renji expresses surprise. Renji demands to know who is there, prompting Hebi to say he is over here as Saru states an idiot like Renji will never be able to find a clue regardless of how hard he tries. Turning, Renji sees Saru and Hebi standing on the stairs behind him. Elsewhere, Rukia awakens and sees 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, who expresses relief at Rukia being awake. As Rukia says her name, Isane says Rukia will have to keep resting because her wound has not healed yet. Rukia asks Isane where she is, prompting Isane to state it is okay before revealing they are in the 4th Division barracks. Revealing Rukia was brought here after someone found her unconscious, Isane notes Rukia is very lucky as Rukia recalls her encounter with Muramasa. In the past, as Rukia struggles to get up, Muramasa says he wishes to free all Zanpakutō from the Shinigami before revealing that he needed Ichigo to come to Soul Society in order to do this. Ichigo realizes Muramasa used Rukia to achieve this as Muramasa welcomes Ichigo to his world. In the present, a shocked Rukia gets up and asks Isane where Ichigo is, prompting Isane to reveal the person who brought Rukia to the barracks did not report anything about Ichigo's location. Isane points out how each division is currently focused on assessing the damages they sustained and taking care of their wounded before admitting there are not enough people to search through the debris for the missing people. Looking down, Rukia says Ichigo's name. Meanwhile, Ichigo lies on a skyscraper in his inner world. Waking up, he turns over and notes he is in his inner world again. Ichigo wonders why this is so before recalling how Muramasa pulled a ribbon of Reiatsu out of him and how he woke up to see Zangetsu in the real world. Wondering why he is here, Ichigo recalls fighting with Zangetsu and stands up before calling out to Zangetsu. As he wonders where Zangetsu is, Ichigo looks at his hand and realizes everything Muramasa said about Zangetsu leaving his body was true, prompting Muramasa to say he is correct. A surprised Ichigo looks up to see Muramasa standing before him and wonders how this is possible. Stating it seems Ichigo finally understands, Muramasa begins walking towards him. Ichigo points out how this world is supposed to be within himself and asks Muramasa how he can be here. is thinking by having Muramasa do this.]] Muramasa claims he can use his Zanpakutō powers to effortlessly enter the mind of a Shinigami at any time, prompting Ichigo to demands to know what Muramasa is planning, what he is trying to do here, what his master is thinking, and why he has put Muramasa up to this. Stopping, Muramasa reveals his master is gone because Muramasa eliminated him, prompting a shocked Ichigo to ask him what he is talking about. When Ichigo asks Muramasa how he was able to kill his master, Muramasa says it was very easy to eliminate his master because of his willpower before revealing he has taken an interest in Ichigo as a Shinigami. -like being to Muramasa.]] Recalling Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow-like being, Muramasa asks Ichigo what power he possesses which allows him to do so. As Muramasa asks him what the source which changes Ichigo and gives him his power is, Ichigo says he will never tell Muramasa, who claims Ichigo does not understand before proclaiming that Ichigo's power is not even close to his own. Muramasa says Ichigo's defiance is pointless and tells him to answer his question, only for Ichigo to draw Zangetsu before assuming a battle stance. When Ichigo asks him what will happen if he refuses, Muramasa states he will die if he does so. Cursing, Ichigo runs toward Muramasa, who holds his hand up as the area around it begins to distort. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Renji looks toward Saru, who is sitting on the steps, before asking her who she is. Saying he is unbelievable, an irritated Saru asks Renji if he really does not know who she is and stands up before proclaiming Renji is hopeless. Saru states she thought he would remember her after all of the years they spent together, prompting a confused Renji to smirk before saying he does not recall knowing any woman as hairy as she is as Hebi walks out from behind Saru. As Renji expresses surprise, Saru asks if Renji remembers Hebi, who lifts himself into the air with his tail. Saru asks Renji if he is going to say he does not remember either of them and states Renji could never forget while walking down the steps with Hebi following her. When Renji realizes Saru is saying they are his Zanpakutō Spirit, Saru asks Renji what is wrong and wonders why he is so surprised before saying this is not like Renji. An incredulous Renji points out how they used to be a monkey and a snake, only for Saru to claim he is stuck on petty details, which prompts an angry Renji to proclaim they have completely changed. When Saru says she is not sure Renji appreciates how much he used to rely on them, Renji expresses surprise. Stopping in front of Renji, Saru asks Hebi to confirm her words. When Hebi picks his nose, an irritated Saru tells him to cut it out and hits the back of his head, prompting Hebi to state he got it before noting it is a big one. As Saru tells Hebi to pay attention, Hebi asks her why she hit him and says it hurt, prompting Saru to state she would not always have to be the one doing all of the talking if Hebi paid more attention to what was going on. Hebi claims he did not want to interrupt her because Saru likes the sound of her own voice as the two of them to continue to argue. flares up between Saru and Hebi.]] A perplexed Renji asks Saru and Hebi to come back later if they do not have any important business to discuss with him before stating that he does not have time for this right now. As Saru and Hebi turn to Renji and ask him what he said, Saru tells Renji to listen and says they will not be leaving as Hebi states Renji will not be going anywhere either, confusing Renji. Saru says Renji seems to have the wrong idea about them, and Hebi reveals they came here to find Renji so they could eliminate him before joining hands with Saru, causing a large amount of red Reiatsu to flare up between them. Telling Saru and Hebi to wait, Renji states he wishes to know and asks them why they are doing this. When Hebi says they heard the voice, Saru confirms this and states it told them to follow their instinct. A shocked Renji expresses confusion as Hebi says they will fight and Saru states this is their natural instinct. The Reiatsu dissipates, revealing Saru and Hebi are holding Zabimaru with their joined hands. Meanwhile, Zangetsu tells Ichigo to awaken. As Ichigo lies in a smoky void, Zangetsu tells him to awaken the instinct which lies in the deepest part of him. Ichigo opens his eyes to see Zangetsu standing over him. When Zangetsu turns into Muramasa, Ichigo expresses shock as Muramasa tells him he is awake. The smoke clears to reveal Ichigo's inner world with inverted colors as Muramasa says they will go and states it is time to release the instinct within Ichigo, who notes he cannot move his body. As Muramasa tells Ichigo to manifest his instinct and let his inner self come out, a hole opens in Ichigo's chest, prompting several long-nailed hands to emerge from it. Ichigo screams in pain as the hands begin to wrap around his body. asks Muramasa if he called for him.]] As Ichigo's left eye begins to turn black, a grinning Muramasa notes it is coming. In his real inner world, Ichigo collapses as a white substance drips out of him in the illusion and seeps into the skyscraper before emerging as a black substance in the real inner world. As Ichigo and Muramasa look on, the black substance solidifies before crumbling away to reveal a grinning Hollow Ichigo, who asks Muramasa if he called for him. Meanwhile, in the real world, Kazeshini hurtles towards Hisagi, who dodges as the other kusarigama of Kazeshini flies towards him. Hisagi moves away with Shunpo to avoid the second kusarigama, prompting Kazeshini to move away and follow him upon seeing this. Running across a rooftop, Hisagi notices a cut on his cheek and notes Kazeshini is very quick with his blade as Kazeshini moves past him before throwing his kusarigama at Hisagi, who leaps out of the way to avoid them. The kusarigama curve around before appearing under Hisagi and flying up at him. Pushing himself out of the way to avoid them, Hisagi lands on the ground and pants as Kazeshini chuckles and appears before Hisagi in his black tornado form. Noting this is all it took to graze Hisagi, Kazeshini reverts to his regular form and states it seems Hisagi is not very strong without him. Hisagi claims he could say the same and states his strength fuels Kazeshini's power, only for Kazeshini to proclaim this is a convenient delusion which Hisagi keeps telling himself before claiming Hisagi does not know what his true desire is. When Hisagi asks Kazeshini what his reason for wanting to separate from him is, Kazeshini states he was inspired when he heard the voice which told him to listen to his instinct, prompting Hisagi to ask him what voice he is referring to. Kazeshini states he would not expect Hisagi to understand it and says Hisagi does not understand him at all. Raising his kusarigama, Kazeshini states Hisagi does not understand what his blade truly wants either. When Hisagi asks him what he means by this, Kazeshini says he knows Hisagi does not like his Shikai before asking him if he has noticed its shape. Holding his kusarigama in front of his face, Kazeshini states Hisagi should look very carefully and says his Shikai looks like it was made for reaping lives, prompting Hisagi to express shock. Elsewhere, Hebi attacks Renji with Zabimaru. As Renji sidesteps the attack, Zabimaru crashes into the ground as Hebi laughs. When the chain connected to the collar around his neck is pulled taut, Hebi is yanked backwards and hits the ground, prompting him to claim this hurt. Saru tells Hebi to stop playing around, prompting Hebi to tell her to shut up because she is simply standing there. Asking Hebi why this matters, Saru tells Renji he does not seem to be taking them seriously because he has not even drawn his sword. A panting Renji asks Saru if she is crazy and states he cannot get serious against a small boy like Hebi. When Renji says he has no reason to fight them, Saru laughs and states he is saying this because Renji knows he cannot beat them. Hebi stands up as Saru says Renji is very pathetic, prompting Renji's eye to twitch as Renji asks Saru if this is so. Stating there is no reason for Renji to get so excited, Saru claims that they do not have time to play around with a weakling like Renji before spinning the chain above her head. Hebi screams as he crashes into a surprised Renji. Meanwhile, in Ichigo's inner world, Ichigo wonders what kind of game Muramasa is playing. Ichigo wonders why Hollow Ichigo is here as Muramasa says it is interesting to look into the inner world of a Shinigami and discover the other Ichigo emitting the Reiatsu of a Hollow. When Muramasa asks Hollow Ichigo what he is, Hollow Ichigo states he is Ichigo's real self and his true instinct. Muramasa states this is interesting and notes the power Ichigo demonstrated when they fought was the same as a Hollow's before saying it makes sense now. When Muramasa states Hollow Ichigo is the source of this power, Hollow Ichigo laughs and says he cannot confirm this before. Drawing Zangetsu and pointing it at Muramasa, Hollow Ichigo states it is his turn to ask Muramasa some questions before demanding to know who Muramasa is, prompting Muramasa to introduce himself before claiming he is here to free all Zanpakutō Spirits. Muramasa states Zanpakutō Spirits respond to his voice before revealing how he awakens their true instincts. As Ichigo realizes this is why Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki turned against them, Muramasa states he understands and says Hollow Ichigo can utilize Muramasa's power to liberate the instinct living within him. Muramasa states Hollow Ichigo can do this if he possesses the power of a Hollow and is Ichigo's true instinct before raising his hand as the air around him distorts, prompting Hollow Ichigo to grin. After noting it is done, Muramasa begins to approach toward Hollow Ichigo. Cackling, Hollow Ichigo rushes towards Muramasa, who expresses surprise, and attacks him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In their program, Cooking for Today, Orihime Inoue and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are preparing a meal of fried vegetables for Uryū Ishida and Ichigo, who have been gagged and tied to their chairs. When Ichigo wonders why this is happening to them, Uryū says he does not know. Rangiku notes the vegetables are beginning to become mushy, prompting Orihime to state they should make stew instead. When Rangiku asks her if watermelons are vegetables, Orihime confirms this and tells her to put in as many as she wants. Ichigo and Uryū frantically try to escape as they are served watermelon stew. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kazeshini *Renji Abarai vs. Zabimaru *Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo vs. Zangetsu & Muramasa Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *'Tornado Transformation' *'Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation' Shinigami Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes